A chave da porta
by chasingjellyfish
Summary: Draco Malfoy era um menino sozinho, mas este começa a sentir efeitos colaterais causados pelo laxante posto em seu gosmento e melequento suco de abóbora. É mentira, mas deu para vocês entenderem. Em homenagem ao Osama!
1. 1 Draco na deprê

A CHAVE DA PORTA

Draco Malfoy, um menino loiro, com olhos acinzentados e tal...Se encontrava na sala comunal da Sonserina, às 19:30. Foi fazer o dever de Astronomia de seu amigo, pois fizera uma aposta e havia perdido, infelizmente o Botafogo perdeu para o Flamengo, fazendo o menino ter toda a tarde ocupada.

Mas, algo o incomodava, dava para ver só observando sua expressão facial, estava confuso com alguma coisa. Não podia parar de pensar em... Quanto era 2+2? Essa soma não saia de sua cabeça, tentou de tudo: bebeu 20 goles de água, comprou um pé de coelho, passou por debaixo da escada, e até vandalizou Madame Nor-ra, pintando-a de preto para dar impressão de azar para todos os Hogwartinos.

Depois de muito tempo, resolveu terminar aquele dever de Astronomia, dizendo que 2+2 era 5.

Abriu passagem pelos corredores, precisava pensar um pouco. Conjurou um banco de uma praça trouxa, e se sentou em um cantinho, ajeitou sua franjinha, passou um pouco de lápis de olho, e pôs-se a chorar.

Sentia um vazio no peito. Odiava ter de admitir isso, mas sentia falta de um amigo. Estava traindo a si mesmo, os Malfoy não faziam esse tipo de coisa, ninguém nunca precisou de um amigo, sempre foram frios, sempre foram duros, mas... Sempre foram sozinhos.

Draco ficou ali, chorando com seus botões. Desistira de ser bom, literalmente, aceitou o oferecimento de causar o caos, odiava aquilo, não suportava, mas... Preferia estar em mãos erradas, assassinando pessoas, do que estar sozinho; do que nunca ver um sorriso sincero, apenas sorrisos de desdém, e falsos.

Horas se passaram, e continuava na mesma posição, sem mover um músculo, exceto quando era para chorar, ou enxugar as lágrimas. E, levantou a cabeça, acabara de ouvir um barulho, alguma coisa estava se mexendo, alguma coisa estava viva, ouvindo cada soluço dele. Ficou pasmo, se levantou e gritou:

-QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?-mas, percebera, que estava sozinho, como sempre, sozinho de novo.

Acalmou-se, se sentou, e começou a falar consigo mesmo, com aquele nada que ele sabia que sempre estivera ao seu lado:

- Você deve me entender, não é?... Não... Acho que ninguém me entende. – enxugou mais uma lágrima quando ouviu outro barulho, dessa vez não foi sua imaginação, foram passos... Passos de Harry Potter, a pessoa que ele mais odiava, ou seja, que ele dizia que odiava, mas sempre teve inveja.

-Draco?! É... você?-A voz do garoto ecoou por todo o corredor. –O-o que você está fazendo aqui?-Harry parou para observar Draco, carregando um frasco na mão direita, onde havia algo prateado e fino, mas Draco não pôde examinar mais atentamente, já que Harry escondeu-o por trás das vestes ao perceber que o agora estava curioso.

-Lhe pergunto a mesma coisa, Harry...-mas Malfoy parou de falar ao perceber o que já havia dito.

-Você... Me... Chamou de Harry? Você nunca me chama de Harry.-Harry ficou paralisado, pôs o frasco no bolso e se adiantou para perto de Draco.

-E... E... Você também nunca me chamou de Draco.- o sonserino ficou ali, observando aqueles olhos verdes, tão verdes quanto a Mata Atlântica. Observava cada detalhe daquele rosto, e percebeu uma reação do grifinório, ele... não ele não estava... não poderia estar... aquilo era impossível, Harry não poderia estar... (Nossa narração foi interrompida pela fala do persongem, só para dar mais suspense)

-Érm... Olha, eu tenho mais o que fazer e... –Harry olhou para a mão que se encontrava no ombro de Draco, que continuava observando Harry, atentamente.

Harry tirou a mão do ombro de Malfoy, assustado:

-Olha... Tchau!-e o Potter saiu correndo para o andar de cima. E Malfoy ficou ali, de novo, olhando para o lugar onde Harry estava anteriormente.

Ainda olhando, sentou-se no chão –ignorando o banco- e começou a raciocinar, a raciocinar o que havia acontecido minutos antes, e pôs a mão no ombro, onde Harry havia posto há algum tempo. Só parou quando se deu conta da hora, estivera ali há muito tempo, levantou-se e voltou para as masmorras da sala comunal da Sonserina.

Deitou-se na cama aconchegante e ficou pensando em tudo, em todo o seu dia, até se dar conta de que estava sendo um palhaço, nunca havia parecido tão carente antes, não se dava conta de nada, não parava de chorar, aquilo não era bom... não para ele... Malfoy parou de pensar e fechou os olhos, para "dormir com os anjinhos".

--/--

Oi, gente!

Eu sei que a fic não ficou muito boa, está muito tosca, na minha opinião. É porque eu não gosto muito de Drarry, minha irmã que gosta, e ela pediu para mim escrever uma.

Bom... Reviews?

...Lili??ACPCHE


	2. O efeito

A CHAVE DA PORTA

Naquela manhã, Harry acordou com os raios de sol batendo em seu rosto, contorceu-se na cama e por fim sentou-se na mesma.

Foi por sorte que não encontrou seu amigo Rony na cama ao lado, não queria falar com nenhum deles o que houve ontem a noite depois que voltou da cabana de Hagrid, e odiava só de pensar de ouvir ele e Hermione reclamando das coisas que ele poderia ter feito. Estava, de fato, muito sobrecarregado, havia algo que o incomodava internamente, e ele sabia exatamente o que lhe incomodava em todos esses dias.

Parou de pensar no assunto, pôs os óculos e se levantou da cama, se arrumando e indo tomar café da manhã com todas as pessoas, e aquela gritaria toda em seus ouvidos.

Na saída do dormitório masculino encontrou Neville, o menino correu até ele e desembestou a falar:

-Oi, Harry! Vamos descer para o Salão Principal tomar café da manhã... E, Harry minha avó disse que seria bom se eu fizesse o teste de quadribol, sabe, só para me exercitar e não ficar parado. – Neville estava afoito, andava acompanhando cada passo dos de Harry.

-Tudo bem, Neville. O testes vão começar sábado, às 18:00-disse Harry se desvencilhando do amigo que parou onde estava e observou Harry do seu ponto de vista, satisfeito.

-Pode deixar, Harry, vou estar lá. Muito obrigado!-o menino gritava ainda parado.

Não tinha como não se sentir péssimo com toda aquela barulheira do Salão Principal, principalmente quando se está se cabeça quente, esse era o infeliz caso de Harry. O grifinório se sentou e começou a comer torradinhas de vento, Harry odiava aquele gosto de vento, certo dia aquela mesma torrada de vento só que com a validade uns dias a mais vencida que esta lhe dera uma baita diarréia, ainda podia ver a imagem da privada toda vez que via a tal torrada, e resolveu reclamar com algum professor.

Harry saiu de seu transe sobre a biografia da torrada de vento em relação a sua quando ouviu o sinal (N/A: Sim, lá eles têm MUITO pouco tempo para comer, por isso que a maioria da sala desmaia no meio da aula ¬¬'). Pegou sal mochila, que parecia ter sido trazida por algum fantasma ou espírito agourento, e andou, andou e andou até chegar às masmorras de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e se deparar com aquele, aquele que via em toda aula de defesa, aquele que sempre observava e vice-versa, o magnífico... Quadro da parede. Mas parou de observar o quadro, quando ouviu a voz de Snape ecoando pelos seus ouvidos:

-Potter, acho que a torrada de vento passada da validade lhe fez pensar um pouco mais sobre a vida das coisas sem graças, não foi? – perguntou Snape com sua voz rouca e... Feia. Harry o encarou nos olhos, por um momento queria dizer algo como "Pois é, estou tão interessado nas coisas chatas que agora elas até falam comigo", logo sua boca abriu, mas alguma coisa o impediu, tanto que chegou a tomar conta de sua cabeça, logo só tinha capacidade para dizer:

-Me desculpe, professor Snape.

Após o término deste sentimento, Harry pode ver, de relance, a varinha de Snape, grande parte coberta por suas vestes, mas ainda assim podia ver. Então, Snape estivera enfeitiçando algo atrás de Harry, ou até mesmo... O próprio Harry. Foi aí que sua mente começou a funcionar. Harry percebeu que Snape havia lhe enfeitiçado, não com um feitiço comum, ou uma simples azaração, o assunto se tratava de uma Maldição Imperdoável, a mesma que lhe fizera sentir aquele sentimento onde sua opinião não era ouvida, Imperius. Mas como isso acontecera se Harry sempre fora tão bom em despistar dessa maldição e agora estava tão fraco; ele estava realmente muito sobrecarregado, sua mente nem conseguia mais se auto-defender. Mas, "por que" Snape estaria o azarando se ele nunca o tiver feito nada; bom esse era a mesma pergunta que sempre se fazia, mas agora não, um professor havia enfeitiçado um aluno, normalmente esse tipo de ação levaria o professor para Azkaban, Harry mal esperava contar tudo para Dumbledore.

Vários alunos, entre eles, Ron e Hermione observaram Harry, com um olhar desconhecido, como se a apocalipse já você chegar. Harry? Tendo respeito com o professor sem lançá-lo olhares malcriados e raivosos? O mundo, definitivamente parara de rodar.

Harry lançou um olhar para um aluno em particular, Draco Malfoy, para sua surpresa este parecia assustado, lançando à Snape um olhar raivoso, assim como Harry faria. Era de estranho desconhecimento de Harry que Draco estaria, algum dia, lançando esse tipo de olhar a Snape, ele era sem dúvida seu melhor aluno em puxa-saco.

Snape, indiferente ao olhar do aluno preferido, caminhou até sua mesa, apontou a varinha para o quadro, escreveu uma grande lista de feitiços já prendidos e outros novos. E disse:

-Hoje iremos rever todos os feitiços já prendidos anteriormente, copiem o que está escrito no quadro, e mais tarde iremos praticar os antigos e ensinarei os novos - disse Snape sentando em sua normal cadeirinha e completou suas atividades.

Após a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de Snape, que, anteriormente eram até aceitáveis, já que o professor havia deixado de lado um pouco de sua ignorância, dessa vez foram iguais a uma autêntica aula de Poção dada pelo mesmo professor nos anos anteriores. Snape não parava de lançar a Harry olhares furiosos, e Draco não parava de lançá-lo olhares um tanto estranhos para sua pessoa, pareciam preocupados. Não foi à toa que Snape não deixou de reclamar dos feitiços de Harry, dizendo que não estava se esforçando o suficiente.

Depois da maléfica aula, Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam subindo as escadas para uma "relaxante" aula de História de Magia; e como sempre, Hermione não pôde deixar de opinar:

-Eu não sei não Harry, mas Snape tem mudado. O estranho é que deve ter sido hoje, porque ele não lhe lançava aqueles olhares e não falava...

-Hermione, ele sempre falou daquele jeito comigo e sempre me lançou olhares furiosos, ele só deve ter acordado do lado errado da cama hoje, e sentiu que eu havia convocado os planetas e satélites a fazer um motim contra ele, apenas com a força da minha mente.

-Ah... Tudo bem, Harry - disse Hermione virando o rosto.

-Tudo bem, desculpa – pediu Harry, girando os olhos.

-OK. – disse Hermione entrando na sala de História de Magia e se sentando ao lado de Harry e Ron.

Após a boa soneca de Harry e Ron durante a aula de História de Magia, estes desceram para almoçar, acompanhados de Hermione. Hermione teria mais dois tempos de Runas Antigas, e os amigos dois tempos de Adivinhação, que, como sempre não foi muito boa. A professora disse que dessa vez Harry ia ser morto esmagado por um trator.

Harry havia recebido outro pergaminho de Dumbledore, enquanto estava sentado debaixo da árvore ao lado do lago, com Ron e Hermione, fazendo os deveres de casa. O pergaminho dizia que a próxima aula deles seria no próximo dia. Harry sentiu-se desanimado, queria que o tempo passasse mais rápido que o The Flash, odiava ficar sem ver alguém de quem gostasse anormalmente mais que outros, o bruxo que melhor conhecia.

O céu começou a escurecer, e Harry se deu conta de que Ron e Hermione já haviam subido para seus respectivos dormitórios. Harry subiu a escadaria de mármore (N/A: No livro sempre falam da escadaria de mármore xD) em direção ao dormitório masculino. Estava tão preocupado com o por quê de Snape o olhar tão furiosamente e... Draco... Que acabou esbarrando com o próprio no meio do caminho.

-Arre! ... Draco?(N/A: Eu odeio esse "arre", parece caipira, mas no livro sempre tem u.ú)-perguntou Harry enquanto se levantava e massageava a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do menino que estava a sua frente.

-O autêntico, em carne e osso – respondeu o menino furioso, mas mudou um pouco a expressão ao perceber de quem se tratava de que havia esbarrado. Em um minuto o menino corou e começou a se lamentar – Desculpe, Har... Potter.

-É, tudo bem. Mas o que anda fazendo aqui tão tarde? – perguntou Harry franzindo a testa.

-Nada... É, só que a professora McGonagall me mandou entregar esses papéis ao professor Flitwick – explicou Draco olhando para a pilha de papéis que agora se encontrava espatifada no corredor.

-Ah, desculpe, eu não tinha percebido- disse Harry espantado com a quantidade de papéis espalhados pelo chão, ajudando o agora-amigo-mas-antes-arque-inimigo.

Por um breve segundo Harry pôs a mão sobre uma coisa quente, macia e confortável, era muito pequena, mas de qualquer forma dava uma boa sensação segurar algo daquele tipo, mas Harry não pôde não deixar de ficar completamente ruborizado ao ver o rosto de Malfoy, que estava, realmente, mais vermelho que o ele.

Agora Harry havia associado os acontecimentos, a coisa que estava dando a Harry aquela sensação era na verdade a mão de Malfoy (N/A: A velha história ¬¬'). Ao observar novamente o rosto do menino observou que este estava com os olhos abertos, ruborizado, (como já disse) e com a boca entreaberta. A vontade pura de Harry foi enfiar a língua dentro daquela boca, mas já que essa idéia foi dada pela autora e não de Harry, não causou efeito algum na história.

A única coisa que Harry conseguiu fazer foi fazer um feitiço maluco que junta o papéis todos de novo, e entrega-los a Draco que só teve capacidade de dizer:

-Obrigado, Harry – e retirou o sobrenome em que sempre o tratou para pôr o nome, causando intimidade (N/A: xP).

Harry saiu para seu dormitório, deixando um Draco aturdido parado no meio do corredor.

Naquela noite o menino não conseguiu dormir nem um pouco, não parava de chamar Draco de Draco (N/A: Isso se refere a como ela chamou o Draco de Draco no primeiro capítulo, já que eles só se chamam de Malfoy e Potter, claro que todos sabem disso.). Na maioria das vezes que cochilou sonhou com a mesma pessoa, Draco e sua mão macia (N/A: Esse vai ser o novo apelido dele). Por fim, conseguiu dormir um pouco, pelo menos até o sol nascer.

--/--

Olá!

Desculpem-me pela demora desse capítulo, meus queridos 2 leitores ¬¬.

Me meti demais na história, eu sei, desculpe. Estava me contendo para não falar mais, tipo, minha biografia.

Eu ia falar outra coisa, mas me esqueci.

Talvez eu ainda demore um pouco mais para fazer o terceiro capítulo, mas prometo que farei o máximo que puder.

PS: Ah, Harry Potter não me pertence.

…Lili??ACPCHE.


End file.
